


We Get Each Other. We Click

by Legendawson



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Past Rape/Non-con, Statutory Rape, THIS IS ANTI EZRIA/ANTI EZRA FITZ, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendawson/pseuds/Legendawson
Summary: Set after 7x13 when Nicole is in Aria's apartment





	We Get Each Other. We Click

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to one of my favorite pll blogs, prettylittleliarsxxxx on tumblr bc they're my anti ezria queen and their sparia fic inspired this a lot xoxo <3

Aria was sick of it. She's been sick of it. But she understood. She understood more than anyone.

When Emily dropped her off, she wanted to call Ezra and tell him off. But she knew what it was like to be in a situation like Nicole, knew what being kidnaped did to a person, could she take Ezra away from Nicole when she knew that she needed him more than herself? Could she take Ezra away from Nicole when she knew what it was like to be kidnapped and think you'll never see him again? No. How could she? 

So when Aria does call Ezra and it goes to voicemail, she doesn't lose her temper, she doesn't yell. She tries to, as calmly as possible, ask him to call her back and asks about the brew.  
She wants to yell. She doesn't. She wants to cry. She doesn't. What is she supposed to do? Is it really fair to either her or Nicole? At least Aria knew Ezra was spending all this time with Nicole, did Nicole even know Ezra was engaged to her now?

Aria sees something move out of the corner of her eye. She quickly grabs a knife  
It was a person.  
"Stay back!" Aria yelled as the figure moved closer  
"I said stay back!" Aria yelled again as she turned on the light.  
Nicole. Nicole? Nicole!  
A million questions flew through her mind as she lowered the knife.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Ezra?" She whispered  
"Can we sit down? Or is this a bad time? Should I come back later?" Nicole asked  
"Ummm....." Aria stuttered  
"No. I mean yes we can sit down. No this isn't a bad time" Aria continued  
Nicole sat down and Aria followed suit, still with the knife hanging loosely in her hand  
"Can you- um- put that down?" Nicole asked nervously gesturing to the knife  
"Oh" Aria said as if she just realized she was still holding the knife  
"Yeah sorry" she said as she stood up and put it back  
"Um do you want anything to drink? Water? Coffee? Or?" Aria asked awkwardly looking in the fridge  
"I'm ok, thank you though" Nicole said  
Aria pulled out a bottle of water for herself, more for something to distract herself with rather than actual thirst.  
"So what brings you here?" Aria asked awkwardly  
"Ezra" Nicole started  
"He doesn't understand" she continued  
"Understand what?" Aria asked. But she knew what she meant. Ezra doesn't understand what it's like to be kidnapped. He doesn't know how it actually affects someone. He never will.  
"What being kidnapped is really like. But you do" Nicole said.  
Before Aria could speak Nicole started again "I'm sorry, it's insensitive of me to ask you about something as traumatic as that, you shouldn't have to recount that for someone you barely know"  
Nicole stood up to walk out.  
"Wait!" Aria half yelled grabbing Nicole's hand.  
Nicole sat back down.  
"I want to. Help you, that is" Aria clarified  
"I know Ezra doesn't understand. He doesn't know what that's like. So he hugs you and suggests over and over that you write about it" Aria continues  
"Yeah! What is it with him and writing about your terrible experience?" Nicole asked rhetorically  
"It's like no!! I don't want to write about my experience! I don't ever want to think about it again!" Aria exclaimed making Nicole giggle for the first time since she was kidnapped.  
It was different than talking to her other friends about being kidnapped. Nicole understood. Understood Ezra. Understood his persona. Her friends didn't really know Ezra. How could they? He was a very secretive person. He had known every detail about her and her friends, and even today, she hardly knows anything about the man.  
"So, I was thinking, if you're up for it, you could help me get back on my feet instead of Ezra, I need someone who understands what I'm going through, ya know?"  
"I think that's a great idea" Aria smiled 

But what about Ezra? Aria didn't want to think about Ezra right now. She wanted to kiss the beautiful plump lips in front of her. 

But Aria didn't want to be a cheater. She couldn't just kiss Nicole. Not while she's engaged to Nicole's ex fiancé.  
It occurred to Aria that it was quite odd to want to kiss Nicole in the first place. But she did.  
Why couldn't she kiss Nicole? Ezra did! Ezra did it first without asking her! 

Nicole took Aria's hands in her own "You know, I get what Ezra sees in you"  
"You do? Wait Ezra told you him & I are engaged?" Aria asked  
"Well no, but Ezra kept comparing our kidnappings and the way he talked about you, I knew he loved you"  
"Plus he has an engagement ring on" Nicole added making Aria giggle  
"I interrupted you- will you finish what you were saying?" Aria asked  
Nicole smiled "You're so selfless"  
Aria scrunched her eyebrows together "How?"  
"For one, you're here with me, someone you barely know, someone your fiancé recently kissed, and you still want to help me" Nicole explained  
"It's not that big of a deal. You're...... Sweet" Aria blushed  
Nicole scooted closer "So are you"  
Aria felt anxious, she hasn't felt this strong connection to anyone in along time.  
It dawned on Aria that she should feel a strong connection to Ezra, right? They were engaged, she should feel this with him. But how could she ever feel a strong connection to someone like him? Could she even trust him? With AD holding the report over her head, she started to get flashbacks to all the terrible things Ezra did to her, how could she ever forgive him for that? Little by little she was starting to remember just how terrible Ezra really is

"I-I" Aria stuttered  
Nicole tightened her grip on Aria's hand, encouraging her to go on  
"Can I hug you?" Aria asked  
It was important to ask, Nicole just went through a traumatic experience, she understood this, did Ezra?  
"Thank you for asking, Ezra never does, it scares me half to death" Nicole admitted  
Aria pulled her into a hug.  
Nicole smelled good. Like vanilla.  
"I like you" Aria mumbled into Nicole's hair  
"Hm?" Nicole hummed questionably  
Aria pulled away "Can I kiss you?"  
Nicole looked surprised, but smiled and nodded  
Aria leaned in and gently pecked her lips, trying to be gentle.  
It was Nicole who sped up the kiss, she licked Aria's upper lip, so Aria opened her mouth, allowing Nicole entrance. Their tongues collided. Huh, it was better than any kiss either of them have ever had with Ezra.  
Nicole tasted just like she smelled- like vanilla. Her lips were chapped, but Aria didn't mind.  
Nicole pulled away, needing a breath "That was nice"  
Aria nodded enthusiastically  
Aria's smile faded "I need to break up with Ezra"  
"Oh yeah" Nicole sighed  
Nicole started biting her nails "You know, you don't have to break up with him for me, I know he's the love of your life, I'd understand"  
Aria shook her head "This needed to happen. It would happen, one way or another. He's..... not right for me"  
"Are you sure?" Nicole asked  
"Are you sure?" Aria asked  
"What do you mean?" Nicole asked confusedly  
"You love...loved? him too" Aria explained  
"He's not right for me either" Nicole reassured  
"Do you know how Ezra and I got together?" Aria asked  
Nicole shook her head curiously  
"My friend disappeared, Ezra was so obsessed with what happened to her, that he started writing a book about her. He knew who I was when we met, but he pretended not to. He knew how old I was when we met, but he pretended not to. He knew he would be my teacher, but he pretended not to. He lied to me. A lot. He stalked me. A lot. He stalked my friends, he had a whole lair of pictures of us. I can't believe I ever got back together with him after that. And to be honest, he should've never made a move on me in the first place" Aria explained  
"No offense, but I can't believe you ever got back together with him either" Nicole said  
Aria smiled "I know"  
"Can I ask you a personal question?" Nicole asked  
Aria nodded  
"Are you aware that you're a victim of statutory rape?" Nicole questioned eerily  
"Uh no?" Aria looked confused  
"I knew he was older than me, I wanted to be with him, it's my fault too, there's no other way to spin that" Aria continued  
"No, sweet Aria. You were a minor, he knew that, he knew he was in a position of power, and he took advantage of that" Nicole explained kissing Aria's knuckles  
"I- I never thought of it that way, I just- just thought I was to blame too...." Aria trailed off  
"This gives me a lot to think about" Aria said  
Nicole hugged Aria, and Aria half fell asleep on her  
"I'm sorry" Aria said dozing back awake  
"It's okay. I guess you're pretty tired, huh?" Nicole inquired  
Nicole picked Aria up bridal style to bring her to her room  
Nicole walked past the door. Ezra was standing there with what an expression that Aria knew meant he was angry.  
Although Nicole rarely swore, she thought it was an appropriate time now "Fuck"  
"Fuck is right" Aria said


End file.
